Forum:SHIPs
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check those pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- This is a place where everyone can relax and feel free to express personal opinions on characters' relationships from the Inkworld trilogy. Please keep in mind that everyone is entitled to have their own opinion and be sure to respond politely should you see statements you don't agree with. Meggie's ship (This conversation is generated from: Forum:Favorite and least favorite characters) The main thing that rubbed me the wrong way about the series was Meggie's ships. I remember the first time I read it I adored her and Farid (though now I don't really give a care) and I was so so so mad when he left her. And for what? Fire? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Then the second guy, I don't even remember his name, was like a last minute oh lets give her a boyfriend. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The only way Cornelia can redeem this injustice is if she makes Jacob and Fox get together in the Reckless books. Sorry I got into rant mode lol. But rest assured you don't have to worry about me getting offended at your opinion on characters. You can like and dislike who you darn well please. XD Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :LOL ships.... you know, the funny thing is, before actually finishing the series (I think I was on Inkheart when I decided to look up stuff), I kept on seeing people getting angry about Meggie's relationships... I was like... dang, Cornelia must have messed up! But then when I was on Inkspell, I was like, wait, wtf, seriously? People actually rooted for Meggie and Farid? Believe me when I say, they deserve each other because I actually find them both obnoxious. But for real Meggie's fans, for people who actually like the character, I honestly could not understand why THEY would want her to be with someone that was CLEARLY obsessed with SOMEONE ELSE (translation: Dustfinger), but I was like, okay, maybe Farid redeemed himself during the third book, and that was when Cornelia truly messed up. So I got onto Inkdeath, and imo, the redemption DID NOT happen. :I personally like Doria (yes, that's the second dude's name xP) a lot better, and his brother's pretty chill, too. I think his optimism is what can tone down Meggie's, for the lack of better words, bitchyness (not even a real word lol). The "last minute" thing is actually the impression a lot of the people have when I searched; think of it this way though, at least Doria made a good portion of appearance in the last book... (off topic example for comparison purposes →) You want to know what I feel that was last minute? Draco Malfoy's wife, Astoria Greengrass lmao. I'm not even sure if her name was canonly mentioned, and I'm pretty sure nobody knew Daphne had a sister prior to the last book (or JKR's interview or Pottermore); dude, even the introduction of Daphne herself was relatively late. So yeah... it really could have been a lot worse. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::About Meggie and Farid, like I said I really don't care now, but back in fifth grade it was a big deal to me and I as super duper upset. I'm over it now. lol. I actually haven't read all the HP books and really I kinda lost all respect for the author with the recent Pottermoe thing. I mean, stop living off you're former glory and create something new. (off topic example for comparison purposes →) Want to talk about major rushed relationships though, in the Legend of Korra *SPOILER ALERT Korra gets together with Asami in like the last episode, with nothing but extremely subtle hits through the last season to que us in. Plus they had never let us know that Korra might be bi, she was always played off as strait. So I was like whaaaaaaat? *Spoiler End Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::(Talks in respond to the "Pottermore" comment above, can be seen at: Forum:Fantasy - fictions outside the trilogy#J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series) :::(Feel free to continue the discussion but be sure to stay on topic) Resa and Dustfinger So the thing is; I actually have been wondering about this ever since I finished the first book, but it never was a real issue so I didn't see the need of brining it up, until recently this edit (currently reverted) caught my attention. I feel that speculation generally is inappropriate in articles, so whoever's reading this section, I'd like your opinion on whether you think this sentence "It is implied that Dustfinger and Resa had an affair at some point." falls under speculation; or should we all just see what's canonly given as some sort of unspoken implication. Note: All underlined words in the given examples are simply stuff that I (Sammm✦✧(talk)) personally felt confused about; they are not emphasized in the original material. The sentence that got me thinking that there was indeed something between the two, was during . The convo was: "You go to the stairs, Resa," he said. "I'll finish this business off, and then we'll stroll across Capricorn's square and walk away like an innocent pair of lovers." I think it also has something to do with the way the reader of the audiobook chose to say it; cuz by the words themselves it doesn't necessarily look like it's hinting something. Then there's this dialogue: }} Again, I really think it depends how you look at it and I honestly don't know if I'm just looking at it too hard and trying to see something that's not really there to begin with. So feel free to talk about what you think! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, well, well. That's interesting... :I'm gonna be honest here. Yes it absolutely is speculation until there is clear irrefutable evidence for it, i.e. it being explicitly stated in either the Inkheart or Reckless series or Cornelia stating it. We have neither of those things. The whole thing about: "You go to the stairs, Resa," he said. "I'll finish this business off, and then we'll stroll across Capricorn's square and walk away like an innocent pair of lovers." :May be a simple case of Cornelia and her analogies, which she favors in her writing style. This, in my mind, is simply implying that they will be walking away: carefree, lighthearted, as though nothing bad had happened, ect. Just like lovers would. So, analogy. :The dialogue however seems a bit more hard to decipher. What I'm going to say is that it seems like they are simply referring to being taken out of their world and put into different ones. Hence, Mo understanding, and Roxane not. If they were taking about an affair I believe it would have been worded. "I don't think Roxane would understand rather then "I don't think Roxane would have believed me" The believed implies that she would really not believe what he was saying to be truth, and why would someone come to their spouse and tell them they had an affair if it wasn't truth? Why would someone lie about that? I may be taking this the wring way because it's out of context. I don't know. Also, on a side note, if you emphasize something in the future you might what to but "emphasis mine" sense it can be a bit confusing as to wether the actual text in the book is underlined. :If you really want to know for sure on this, the best bet will be to ask Cornelia directly so we have Word of God confirmation. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:07, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey there! Thank you for the fast respond! About the underlines, I've put up a notice and hopefully this fits what you are suggesting? Anyways, back to the actual discussion; like I stated, I agree that it really could be completely innocent with no subtext at all, it's just that how the conversation was arranged is "tricky" lmao. This is the passage right before the dialogue given above: ::Note: All underlined words in the given examples are simply stuff that I (Sammm✦✧(talk)) personally felt confused about; they are not emphasized in the original material. :: "How are you?" she whispered. "How is Meggie?" "Well. Better off than you, for sure. She and the writer got together to change this story for the better." Resa was clinging to the bars with one hand, and to his own hand with the other. "Where is she now?" "Probably with her father." He saw the horror in her face. "Yes, I know, he’s up in the tower, but that’s what she wanted. It’s all part of the plan Fenoglio has thought up." "How is he? How’s Mo?" Jealousy still gave him a pang. The heart was a stupid thing. "Said to be better, and thanks to Meggie he’s not going to be hanged for the time being, so don’t look so sad. Your daughter and Fenoglio have thought of a very clever way to save him. Him, and you, and all the others …" Steps approached. Dustfinger let go of Resa’s hand and moved back, but the footsteps went past and away again. ::It's stuff like this that makes me wonder... I mean, it could just mean that Dustfinger does have some sort of feeling for Resa, but not really guaranteeing they actually had a thing in the past. BTW, I also think why I was a bit confused during the first book was because other characters voiced their thoughts regarding to this issue; a few fire-raisers were totally like "he's in love with the mute maid", and Farid was like "I think he's in love with her"... So although those are just characters' opinions, they def. swayed my thought process along the way. ::So... do you think I should just ask Cornelia super straightforwardly like "Did Dustfinger and Resa had an affair at one point?" lol --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey, sorry I couldn't reply sooner, the internet dropped. Any-ho. That sounds a little suspicious, given the new info. Yes, I would say just flat out ask her. It may sound weird and awkward, but it's the only way to get a solid answer. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:21, July 23, 2015 (UTC)